


That's Christmas to me

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft siempre está fuera de casa para Navidad, y Greg comienza a cansarse de ello.Por eso, el pelirrojo prepara una sorpresa especial.





	That's Christmas to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraHerondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/gifts).



> Feliz cumpleaños a mi querida Mira ♥  
> Espero que mi humilde obsequio te guste y que a pesar de las distancias me sientas ahí, festejando un nuevo año de vida contigo.
> 
> Se lee mejor acompañado de la canción que da título al fic, la cual pueden escuchar aquí { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFjdfjrtf1Q }

 

 

La cena había sido perfecta. Ambos finalmente habían coincidido, después de semanas de ausencias y mensajes vía WhatsApp en los cuales pedían disculpas de antemano por todo lo que no estaban compartiendo debido a sus demandantes trabajos. Se perdonaban mutuamente, pero aún así sabían que necesitaban un momento de privacidad, por lo que fijaron un día en el cual debían desligarse a como dé lugar de las obligaciones y permitirse un descanso. Greg se encargó de la cocina, mientras Mycroft aclimataba el ambiente con velas aromáticas y música funcional, destapando un vino de su cosecha personal. La charla fue amena y distraída; se pusieron al día acerca de lo acontecido durante el lapso de tiempo que estuvieron separados, viajes, partidos de fútbol, persecuciones, crímenes y papeleo. Para ellos, cualquier tema de charla era provechoso; al fin y al cabo, lo único que les importaba era aprovechar al máximo cada momento juntos, ya que últimamente eran escasos.

Tras el delicioso postre de chocolate, fueron a recostarse en el sofá; Mycroft acariciando el increíble cabello del Detective Inspector, quien disfrutaba de la longitud del mueble, donde podía repantigarse por completo y entregarse a los dedos de su pareja, que masajeaban su cráneo suavemente, aliviando sus tensiones más permanentes. Adoraba esa intimidad que se generaba entre ambos, sin decirse una palabra siquiera. El pelirrojo podía quitarse su traje de hombre de hielo y entregarse de cuerpo y alma a la única persona que lo aceptaba como era, sin juzgarlo bajo ningún aspecto. La gratitud que tenía para con él era inexplicable.

_\- ¿Qué haremos en Noche Buena, My? John nos ha invitado a cenar en Baker Street, si no tenemos otros planes…_

_\- No creo estar aquí para Navidad,_ Gregory –susurró entre dientes, sabiendo lo que ésa frase causaría en su pareja- _Sabes que los tratados internacionales no entienden de fechas._

_\- Pero es Navidad, ¿acaso los políticos no tienen familias con las cuales festejar?_

_-_ _Generalmente no les interesa, me temo que el sentimentalismo está alejado de nuestras posiciones laborales…_

Greg lanzó un suspiro, y Mycroft comprendió que la velada se había arruinado. El Detective Inspector jamás se había quejado del trabajo del Gobierno Británico, pero secretamente odiaba que lo mantuviera tanto tiempo alejado de Londres. Mycroft lo sabía gracias a las cámaras de seguridad y los micrófonos ubicados en el bar preferido de Greg, donde el hombre de pelo plateado se confesaba con John Watson tras rondas y rondas de cervezas. Lo que más le molestaba era que Mycroft jamás estuviera para Navidad. Greg sabía que para el pelirrojo la fecha era simplemente un día más, pero era su época preferida del año y le dolía no poder compartirla con el hombre que amaba. Hacía ya 4 navidades que estaban juntos, y el mayor de los Holmes había viajado en todas y cada una de ellas, haciendo que Greg tuviese que pasar la velada con John, Sherlock y el pequeño Hamish en Baker Street. Gregory había cambiado su vida, sin duda alguna. Y él quería complacer todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Por lo que éste año, las cosas cambiarían; tenía preparada una sorpresa para él, por lo que primero tenía que hacer algo de trabajo de investigación.

_\- ¿Cuál es la Navidad más especial que recuerdas?_

_\- ¿Qué?_ –la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápidamente, pensando muy bien su respuesta- _Bueno, tenía nueve años_ –dijo sonriendo, con un intenso brillo en los ojos- _Papá se había ido con su nueva familia, y mamá quiso que nada cambiara, por lo que organizó una increíble búsqueda del tesoro para mi hermana y para mí; ambos teníamos que seguir las pistas si queríamos encontrar nuestros regalos, por lo que estuvimos durante gran parte del día de aquí para allá, descifrando mensajes_ –rió antes de continuar, negando con la cabeza- _Mi regalo fue una bicicleta, pero lo que más me gustó de ese día fue el empeño que puso mi madre para que no estemos tristes por mi padre…_

Eso fue todo lo que Mycroft necesitó para comenzar a urdir su plan. Claro, necesitaría ayuda. Anthea colaboraría sin problema alguno, pero también necesitaría de John… y Sherlock. Su hermano menor no era la persona más adecuada a la cual pedirle que guarde un secreto, pero no quedaba otra opción. Debía ser parte de aquello, y por su bien, mantener la boca cerrada.

Tras varios minutos de silencio absoluto, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a la cama. El ánimo de Greg se veía claramente afectado por la inminente ausencia de su pareja en una fecha tan importante para él, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Mycroft compensaría con creces ese malestar, y le regalaría la Navidad que estaba deseando. Aunque para ello tuviera que remover cielo y tierra. Literalmente.

* * *

Veinticuatro de diciembre, el día más triste del año para Greg Lestrade. No sólo porque pasaría Nochebuena y Navidad alejado de Mycroft, sino porque además éste parecía haber olvidado lo importante que era para él realizar las compras juntos. Greg podía soportar las ausencias de su novio porque era algo contra lo cual no podía competir, pero el pelirrojo siempre se involucraba y lo acompañaba a buscar los regalos para sus amigos y familiares, porque era su única forma de realizar algo con tinte navideño que tenían. Generalmente realizaban las compras un par de días antes de la fecha importante, pero Mycroft apenas si había pasado tiempo con él en los últimos días, y el Detective Inspector comenzaba a preocuparse. No quería siquiera pensar que algo podía andar mal entre ellos; la sola idea le destrozaba el corazón. 

La Navidad siempre había sido su época preferida del año. Guardaba millones de gratos recuerdos de su infancia y, ya de adulto, momentos imborrables con su familia y sus sobrinos. Él creía que era una época de paz y conocimiento interno; dos días para dedicarse exclusivamente a comer, relajarse y pasar tiempo con los seres queridos. Quizás por eso estaba tan triste. Mycroft era el hombre de su vida, y aún no había podido presentárselo a su familia. Todos sabían perfectamente que era su pareja y que eran felices, pero las repletas agendas de ambos habían hecho que el encuentro fuera imposible. Greg de verdad quería que todos se encontraran; pasar una velada juntos, compartiendo chocolate caliente frente a una fogata, contando anécdotas tontas y riendo. Pero parecía ser una misión imposible.

Salió de la cama a regañadientes, esperando encontrar a Mycroft en su despacho, ultimando detalles antes de salir. Rápido como un rayo, se lavó los dientes y el rostro para ir a despedirse de su hombre. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que las maletas no estaban. Al parecer, su novio se había ido sin avisar. Lo llamó varias veces mientras revisaba todas las habitaciones, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. La decepción invadió su cuerpo, siendo reemplazada lentamente por una fuerte preocupación. No entendía qué había sucedido. ¿Acaso la relación se estaba desgastando sin que él lo notara? ¿Había cometido algún error tan grande como para provocar en el pelirrojo una reacción así? Suspiró y preparó café mientras recapitulaba mentalmente los últimos días junto a Mycroft. No recordaba haber discutido, ni mucho menos haber presenciado o causado alguna situación incómoda. Sí tenía noción de haberlo regañado por pasar más tiempo del debido en la oficina. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de aquello. ¿Mycroft tendría un amante? ¿Quizás ése era el motivo de sus ausencias y sus tardanzas? ¿Lo habría descuidado tanto como para permitir que se enamore de alguien más? Negó con la cabeza. Holmes no era así. Jamás lo lastimaría de esa forma, menos sabiendo lo mucho que había sufrido con su ex esposa a causa de la infidelidad. Aún así, la idea rondó por su cabeza durante varias horas, mientras salía rumbo al centro para comprar los regalos. Chequeó su móvil inconscientemente, esperando algún mensaje de su pareja, alguna disculpa virtual por haberse ido sin despedirse. Pero nada. Un horrible nudo se instaló en su estómago, haciéndolo sentir fatal de inmediato. El día sólo parecía empeorar.

No quería ir a cenar a Baker Street. Sherlock seguramente pasaría la noche deduciendo el por qué de su tristeza y no estaba con ánimos de soportar aquello. Mycroft ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje en todo el día, y se encontraba al límite de su tolerancia. Se sentía completamente abandonado. Bufó y maldijo su suerte, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para mejorar su situación. Revolvió su cabello y cargó los paquetes entre sus brazos, optando por salir de la casa con su mejor cara. Ya tendría una charla profunda con el pelirrojo cuando volviera. Juntó coraje y manejó hasta la casa que su cuñado compartía con John Watson, su pareja desde hacía ya muchos años. Envidiaba a esos dos más de lo que podía aceptar. Inicialmente, su relación era pública. Sherlock se encargaba de gritarle al mundo que el Doctor era suyo, algo que Mycroft, por su posición en el Gobierno, no se animaba a hacer. Segundo, eran una familia constituida y consolidada, con un hermoso hijo y un certificado de matrimonio. Ellos, en cambio, ni siquiera podían besarse en un restaurante sin que Mycroft pierda los estribos. Greg lo respetaba, pero también necesitaba más. Mucho más. Y ahora que las cosas parecían estar sobre la cuerda floja, pensó que quizás era demasiado tarde para pedirlo. Derramó algunas lágrimas en silencio, que se apresuró a ocultar cuando finalmente llegó a su destino. Intentó abrir la puerta del 221, pero se encontró con la amarga sorpresa de que estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño; si los planes hubiesen cambiado, John se lo habría hecho saber. Algo andaba mal.

Observó toda la escena a su alrededor, encontrándose con un sobre cerrado a un costado del tapete que cubría el escalón de ingreso. Rápidamente lo recogió, asombrándose al ver que iba dirigido hacia su persona. Lo abrió con los dedos temblorosos, curioso por conocer su contenido.

_Gregory:_

_Espero encuentres la sorpresa a final del camino._

_La próxima pista está donde todo comenzó._

_Apresúrate._

_M._

Tuvo que releerla varias veces para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Mycroft, claramente era él. Y estaba montándole un juego de búsqueda del tesoro desde el otro lado del mundo, o donde quisiera que esté. Al principio se sintió algo enojado; no le parecía justo tener que soportar su ausencia y además tener que pasar la noche cumpliendo caprichos de un hombre que ni siquiera le había avisado que se iba. Sin embargo, una llama de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. A pesar de la distancia, Mycroft estaba con él. De una forma absurdamente lejana, pero lo había recordado. Suspiró y meditó las palabras por un momento. ¿A qué se refería ‘donde todo comenzó? La primera vez que se vieron fue en su coche, tras uno de los famosos secuestros extorsivos del pelirrojo. No creía que se refiera a eso. Su primer cita había transcurrido con ciertos desaciertos en un íntimo restaurante en el Soho. Greg había llegado escandalosamente tarde y Mycroft se veía molesto. Al final de la velada, ambos creían que no volvería a repetirse. Por suerte, un par de mensajes después, pudieron solucionarlo. Pero Greg no creía que ése fuera el comienzo al que Mycroft se refería. ‘ _Vamos, Greg… no puedes decepcionarlo,’_ se encontró pensando con miedo. Para él, la relación había comenzado el día que se besaron por primera vez, en el London Eye. Después de varios encuentros incómodos, Mycroft decidió que cenarían en un lugar menos repleto de gente. Con sus influencias, había logrado que cerraran el icónico lugar sólo para él. Greg casi muere de un infarto cuando llegó al lugar y se encontró con tanta preparación, sólo para él. Cenaron dentro de una de las cápsulas mientras la vista de Londres se expandía frente a ellos. Hablaron toda la noche, comprendiendo palabra tras palabra por qué seguían intentando estar juntos a pesar de lo desastrosas que fueron sus primeros encuentros. Cuando la velada parecía a punto de culminar, el champán ya había sido servido y se encontraban en el punto más alto del mundo, ambos se besaron suavemente. Un beso que selló esa tonta promesa de esperanza que tenían para ofrecerse. Greg sonrió, comprendiendo que ése era el lugar al cual debía dirigirse. Rápidamente volvió a su coche y manejó hacia el London Eye, completamente absorto en los recuerdos de esa noche tan mágica.

Una vez allí, no supo dónde buscar. Aún quedaban muchas personas paseando por el lugar, a pesar del horario y la fecha. Suspiró, acercándose con paso cansado hacia el lugar de acceso a las cápsulas; quizás allí Mycroft había escondido otro sobre. Buscó con la mirada alguna señal, pero nada parecía aparecer. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando se le acercó un hombre portando un enorme ramo de flores con una tarjeta. Sonrió al percatarse que Mycroft no había olvidado cuáles eran sus preferidas. La caligrafía de su pelirrojo se hizo presente de nuevo, ahora con un mensaje más breve.

_Vas muy bien, sólo debes seguir un poco más._

_¿Qué usarás en la Gala de Fin de Año de la semana próxima?_

_Conocerás a la Reina; es mejor que te esmeres._

_M._

Bien, la respuesta parecía simple; debía ir a buscar ropa exclusiva. Cuando pudo reaccionar a lo que estaba escrito, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato: conocería a la Reina, por ende, Mycroft iba a presentarlo en sociedad. Se mostrarían juntos, como una pareja. Era mucho más de lo que Greg podía esperar, y realmente se sentía animado. Pero no era momento para que las emociones nublaran su pensamiento; tenía que encontrar la próxima pista si quería llegar al tesoro. ¿Dónde debía ir? ¿Mycroft esperaba que él fuera vestido de determinada manera? Suspiró; la pista era demasiado engañosa. Se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo mientras meditaba sobre la tarjeta. Tal vez debiera dirigirse a la tienda preferida de Mycroft, aunque era completamente imposible que estuviese abierta en vísperas de Nochebuena. Negó con la cabeza; no se refería a como él quería que se vistiese, sino a lo que él quería usar para la Gala. Recordó que en una de sus tantas conversaciones, le había comentado a Mycroft lo elegante que se vería con una chaqueta que había visto en un escaparate cerca a su piso en Kensington Gardens. Quizás Mycroft también lo había recordado. Arrojó el cigarrillo y con las flores en sus manos, volvió rumbo al coche. ¿Podía ser más romántico? Se sintió un tonto al percibir que se estaba sonrojando. Nunca creyó que Mycroft pudiese ser capaz de tanta cursilería; si bien adoraba a su hombre de hielo, le encantaba conocer ese costado meloso que creía imposible.

Una vez en el local, sonrió con orgullo al ver que alguien lo esperaba. El hombre, seguramente un empleado al cual le habrían pagado una increíble cantidad de dinero, lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa. Allí, otro muchacho le indicó el camino hacia los vestidores. Dentro, había una caja con una tarjeta que rezaba ‘GALA DE FIN DE AÑO’ y centímetros más allá, prolijamente doblado, un conjunto que, Greg supuso, debía ponerse. Absolutamente todo le quedaba perfecto, como un guante. Mycroft conocía muy bien su cuerpo y su talla. Sentía un renovado deseo de correr a los brazos de su novio y agradecerle por tantos regalos. Cuando tuvo todo listo, tomó la caja y salió rumbo al coche, esperando que alguno de los dos empleados le dijera a dónde debía ir luego. Pero por el contrario, ambos habían desaparecido. Frunció el ceño, algo confundido. Supuso que quizás había equivocado el camino. Cuando ya comenzaba a frustrarse, observó el parabrisas de su coche y sonrió. Una nueva tarjeta.

_Ahora ve hacia el lugar en donde eres más feliz._

_Tu premio te espera allí._

_M._  

La respuesta era demasiado obvia, pero única. Subió al coche y aceleró sin miedo alguno, con el corazón bombeándole a toda máquina. Había un solo lugar en el mundo donde él era completamente feliz, y ése lugar era la casa que compartía con Mycroft. Bajó del coche a toda prisa, cargando todos los paquetes que había recibido de manos de extraños, así como las tarjetas que su hombre había escrito. Se sentía como un niño, sabiendo que del otro lado de la puerta seguro se encontraba con su tan ansiado premio. Puso las llaves en la cerradura, girándolas con su mano temblorosa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, todo tuvo sentido.

Mycroft estaba allí. También John, Sherlock y el pequeño Hamish. La señora Hudson, con su enorme sonrisa. Y para su sorpresa, su hermana, su madre y sus sobrinos. Todos reunidos alrededor de una enorme mesa repleta de deliciosa comida. Greg sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Su hombre especial, el amor de su vida, había planeado todo para él; le estaba regalando la mejor Navidad de su vida. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con necesidad. Se sintió un tonto por todas las erróneas suposiciones que había hecho a lo largo del día y por haber desconfiado de él. Era, definitivamente, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Cenaron entre risas y anécdotas. Hasta Sherlock, que siempre había considerado las multitudinarias cenas navideñas como algo absurdo e innecesario, disfrutaba del momento. John Watson le había hecho bien. Greg, por su parte, se sentía en una nube. Su familia parecía encantada con Mycroft, y tanto su madre como su hermana le habían levantado los pulgares en señal de aprobación. El pelirrojo se había ganado el corazón de sus pequeños sobrinos, mostrando que sería un gran padre algún día. Quizás, ahora que estaba seguro de la estabilidad de la relación, podrían dedicarse a planear sobre el futuro; él estaba seguro de querer mucho más. El postre trajo consigo más comentarios felices y los típicos sombreros de Navidad. Greg tomó varias fotografías, principalmente de Sherlock y Hamish, ambos enfundados en divertidos gorros de colores varios. Quería que todo quedara inmortalizado, ya que le parecía estar dentro de un sueño. La felicidad se arremolinaba dentro de su cuerpo, abrumándolo por completo. Se llevó su copa hacia la sala de estar, observando el fuego en silencio, meditando lo que estaba viviendo para poder asimilarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda.

 _\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo distante…_ -preguntó preocupado- _¿Hice mal en sorprenderte así?_

 _\- Es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí, Mycroft_ –respondió, sonriendo- _Sólo estoy asumiendo que es verdad y no un sueño_

 _\- Quiero que así sea, por el resto de nuestras vidas_ –dijo y lo soltó, poniéndose frente a él- _Tú llegaste a mi vida para cambiarla por completo; has logrado que mi frío corazón se llene de bondad y afecto, que sienta que realmente vale la pena amar y abandonarse al amor, entregándote todo lo que tengo para dar por el simple hecho de verte feliz_ –tomó su mano, sonriendo suavemente- _Necesito saber que serás mío para siempre, que cada mañana despertaré a tu lado y que la felicidad que siento día tras día por saberme acompañado jamás se irá_ –buscó algo en el bolsillo interno de su saco antes de ponerse de rodillas- _Gregory Lestrade, ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más pleno del Universo al casarte conmigo?_

Greg palideció. Todas las palabras parecían haberse borrado de su cerebro. No podía reaccionar. Mycroft lo observó con ojos tristes, asustad por su falta de respuesta. Aún sin poder articular palabra, Greg tiró de él para ayudarlo a incorporarse y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, con algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro. Detrás de ellos, todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Era, simplemente, el momento más feliz en la vida de Greg, y estaba seguro que también lo era en la vida del pelirrojo. Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo recuerdo imborrable que llegaba para ocupar el puesto número uno de sus anécdotas. Sabía que, cuando alguien volviera a preguntarle cuál era su mejor recuerdo de una Navidad, contaría la historia de esa noche. Porque esa noche era la Navidad para él.


End file.
